Tonneau systems cover an open area of a vehicle and generally cover an open area of a pick-up truck (i.e., a bed). Multiple different types of tonneau systems are available, with some of the tonneau covers being solid and opening about a pivot, some folding upon themselves, and others rolling up. With the roll up type covers, as the cover begins to roll up an amount of force required to store the cover gradually decreases. In some instances, the cover may begin to extend to a storage position and the user may have to resist movement of the tonneau cover towards the storage position. Conversely, upon removal of the cover from the storage position, the user may have to exert a large amount of force and as the tonneau cover deploys an amount of force may gradually decrease. Further, in moving between a stored position and a deployed position the tonneau cover may not be fully supported by a portion that covers a tail gate and thus the tonneau cover may sag. A sag in the cover may require user assistance to guide the tonneau into a closed position. Finally, the tonneau covers, in a closed position, may prevent water from entering the bed of a vehicle. When water and debris land upon the tonneau cover, the water may pool upon the cover so that upon opening the cover some of the water may enter the bed of the vehicle.
Examples of tonneau systems are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,889,381; 4,563,034; 4,786,099; 4,792,178; 5,251,950; all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. It would be desirable to have a retraction system that both assists in storing a tonneau cover and deploying a tonneau cover. What is needed is a retraction system that maintains a substantially constant amount of force upon an entire closing movement, an entire opening movement, or both. It would be desirable to have one or more pulleys that adjust upon travel of the tonneau cover within a canister that stores the tonneau cover. What is needed is a connection system with one or more connectors that connect a tonneau cap to one or more tonneau sections. It would be desirable to have one or more tail supports that assist the tonneau cap with forming a connection with an end of a bed or a tailgate of a bed without needing user assistance to extend the tonneau cap over the end or tailgate. What is needed is a tonneau system with a plurality of drain features that assist in removing water from the tonneau system so that the bed remains dry.